The Light of a Feather
by Praetor
Summary: Sora was living an almost perfect life. It seemed as if nothing could go wrong. What happens, however, when a new student comes to his school, and into his life? Can he deal with his new mounting problems, and powers, while keeping everything intact? RxS
1. Small Beginnings

-The Light of a Feather-  
  
**Sora was living an almost perfect life. It seemed as if nothing could go wrong. What happens, however, when a new student comes to his school, and  
into his life? Can he deal with his new mounting problems, and powers,  
while keeping everything intact? (RxS)  
**  
Authors Note: Hello! Welcome to my precious fanfic. I hope that you enjoy it...I've kind of had this idea for a while and decided to finally put it in writing. Now, I wanna explain a few things first. One, the setting is  
on Destiny Islands, but I've given it a more temperate climate...less  
tropical, see. Two, the rating is there for a reason, though the first chapter could pass as PG. It will get better, or worse, depending on your  
view. Evil grin.  
  
**Chapter One** – _Small Beginnings_

The brunette boy smiled and stretched contentedly. He was lying in the grass, gazing up into the clear blue sky. It was beautiful outside he had to admit. But it seemed like it was always beautiful on the Destiny Islands. The white clouds floated gently over the spot where he lay, and he felt at peace with himself and the earth.  
  
That was, until...  
  
"SORA!"  
  
A wave of red hair and glowing violet eyes overtook him. He looked up to see Kairi gazing down at him, the grin apparent on her face.  
  
"Ouch...Kairi, I think you punctured my spleen," he said, rubbing his side fervently.  
  
"Ohhhh, I couldn't help it Sora!" she smiled and then attempted to jump on him again.  
  
This time he was ready though and grabbed her before she could begin her descent. He put his arms around her waist and sat down with her against the tree he had been laying near before. She sighed, content, and leaned back. He smiled down at her.  
  
It seemed like he and Kairi had known each other forever. He remembered fondly the days that they spent, playing pirates and treasure hunters. The days of carefree play and laughter. He reminisced. Those were great days. But in a way, his life had even improved from those memorable days. He remembered well the times that he and Kairi had shared on the beaches, their first kiss under the moonlight, and he smiled. Yeah, his life did have its perks as he looked down at the smiling redhead.  
  
Suddenly, though he had no idea why, Sora was visited by a strange thought. Sora only remembered one person who he had ever felt as close to. It had been his best friend, from a long time a go. He was a silver haired boy, whom Sora could only catch glimpses of in his mind, but he remembered well the friendship that the two had possessed. It sometimes bothered Sora that he couldn't remember the youth's name. It seems as if he was such a good friend, he should be able to recall his name. But then again, it was many years ago, about 11 years exactly. Was he even supposed to remember things from that long ago?  
  
Sora leaned in and kissed Kairi on the cheek. She smiled at him and said, "Whatcha thinkin'?"  
  
He leaned back and said, "Do you remember a silver haired boy? We used to play with him when we were little all the time...I can't think of his name..."  
  
She frowned and furrowed her brow, trying to think back to the distant days of their childhood. Indeed, she saw a small boy, with flowing silver hair, laughing and running around with them. But she couldn't remember his name either.  
  
"Nope, sorry. I don't know his name either."  
  
Sora wondered why he had thought of the boy, then and there. Kairi, perhaps, brought to him memories of that youth. Oh well, he didn't want to think of it much more that day. He'd ask his parents when he got home, they'd know. He was never one to brood.  
  
Jumping up, Sora said, "Well, I'm hungry." This was rather unnecessary for his stomach was already grumbling. He grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Lets go down to the ice cream shop!"  
  
Kairi jumped up, saying, "I'll beat you there!" and with that she took off, Sora close on her heels.  
  
---  
  
Sora was laying back on his bed at home, flipping through one of his old comic books. No matter what, he thought that he would always keep those comics. Some people commented that Sora was almost like a child sometimes, but not in a bad sense...innocent, and carefree. He wouldn't argue with them. He just was, and he was fine with that. A knock came upon his door.  
  
"Come in!" he shouted.  
  
In walked Sora's mother. She was a pretty lady, with shining blue eyes like her sons. She had long blond hair, and walked with an elegance. She said. "Sora, your dinner is ready. Me and your father are gonna go out and see a movie. Will you be alright by yourself?"  
  
Sora looked up and smiled, "Yeah Mom, thanks."  
  
She smiled, nodded, and went to close the door but then Sora said, "Mom, wait!"  
  
She leaned back in, her face curious.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Um...do you remember a boy I used to play with when I was little? He had silver hair?"  
  
His mom quickly looked away, so he didn't see what had gone across her face: sorrow. She came back smiling and said, "No, sorry dear. I've just seen so many people come through here that it's difficult to keep track of them all. You should ask your father later."  
  
"Oh...okay...thanks anyways Mom."  
  
She smiled her almost perpetual smile, "Anytime dear." And closed his door.  
  
Sora sighed and laid back down onto his bed. He couldn't understand why this was bothering him so much, so suddenly. Shaking his head, he got up and went to go get his dinner.  
  
---  
  
Sora lay in his bed, calmly sleeping under the covers. His dreams were undisturbed...until now.  
  
He was running through a thick field of grass, the sky was clear and it was sunny. He was laughing...but he didn't know why. What was so funny? Something about the place he was in just made him laugh...  
  
He stopped suddenly, and looked up. He was at the bottom of a hill and looking to the top was a great oak tree. It sat complacently, its branches waving to him, almost endearing him to come closer. Slowly, Sora walked up the hill to the tree.  
  
It was ancient, and seemed almost mystic. Sora slowly placed his hand on the trunk of the great tree. And then...  
  
"Magnificent, isn't it?"  
  
Sora gasped and turned around. He came face to face with a lady, beautiful beyond words. Her eyes were the lightest blue, her long golden hair reaching her waist. She wore a white gown and atop her head was a matching silver circlet.  
  
Sora noted, also in her hand was a white scepter. It gleamed in the sunlight...but it was in the shade. How could that be?  
  
The lady smiled at Sora, and said, "Hello, and welcome Tobias."  
  
Sora quirked an eyebrow at this. Had the lady just called him Tobias? His name was Sora...  
  
The lady looked amused and said, "Sora, then, if you will."  
  
Sora gasped and said, "How do you know my name? You can read my mind? Where are we? Who are you?"  
  
She took her eyes off of him, still smiling, and started to walk around the tree. "Sora... so many questions, as always." She laughed a melodious laugh that Sora thought seemed very familiar. She began, "there are many things I know about you. About who you are, who you have been, and who you will soon come to be."  
  
Turning back to him she began, "I am Lorithras. I am the goddess of all mercy, of hope, peace, and purity."  
  
Sora stared wide-eyed as she continued, "You may think that this is just a silly dream. But it is not. It is far far more than that, Sora."  
  
She walked up to him, kneeled down and stared him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Sora, you do not know it now, but you have been destined. Destined since the day of your birth to be given trials un-comprehendable to any mere mortal. You will face challenges that no other has ever faced before, and yet, you will overcome each of those challenges. Many of them will be fought on the physical plane, against the upcoming darkness. But many will face you, in your mind. Even with your friends...and those soon to come." Her eyes glinted with knowing.  
  
"Sora, when you awaken you will be bestowed with my gift. You will not remember this dream, until the time is to come again when we must meet. So I say this to you, and farewell."  
  
She hadn't answered barely anything, and Sora suddenly had hundreds of questions in his mind. However, the light suddenly dimmed, and Sora found himself falling, falling yet again into another dream.  
  
---  
  
Waking up the next day, Sora felt oddly refreshed. This was odd, as usually it took the combined effort of his entire family to get him out of bed.  
  
He slowly placed his feet on the floor. He stood up, and looked at himself in the mirror. His image stared back at him, looking quizzical. Shaking his head, Sora proceeded to dress himself, even though he felt something was not right.  
  
---  
  
Running down the stairs, Sora was strangely early. He was wearing his favorite cargo pants with a tee shirt and hoody on his top.  
  
His mother looked up from where she stood in her bathrobe, making coffee and sputtered.  
  
"S-Sora...is that you? Dear, are you running a fever?" She hurried over to him and placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
"I'm fine Mom," he said, wrenching her hand from his head, "I'm just up...early." It sounded strange even to him.  
  
Still staring at Sora as if he was about to vanish right in front of her she breathed, "Well...would you like some...breakfast?"  
  
Sora never ate breakfast, due to the fact that he was always late for catching the bus.  
  
"Sure!" he grinned and took a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
---  
  
After finishing his breakfast, Sora ran outside and down the street his hands on the straps of his backpack. He reached the corner where the bus picked him up, and met some surprised people there.  
  
Kairi had been talking animatedly to her best friend Selphie, a crazy-hyper girl who had an affinity with sugar. Wakka and Tidus, two of his best friends, and Leon, a senior at Sora's school, had been talking about Blitzball when they suddenly saw Sora approach. Five sets of mouths dropped at the sight of him.  
  
"Uh...hey guys?" Sora smiled weakly.  
  
"Oh my gosh...Sora...are you feeling okay?!" Kairi said as she rushed up to him and placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
"Gah! Will people stop doing that already?!" Sora said irritably. It was as if people thought that he'd never catch the bus on time, which, mind you, he never did. However, that thought didn't come to the irritated Sora's mind.  
  
"Hey Sora, you ready for the big game tonight, ya?" asked Wakka. Wakka and Tidus also happened to be on the school Blitzball team, along with Sora.  
  
"Yeah Sora, we're gonna beat those punks like there's no tomorrow!" said Tidus, his fist in the air.  
  
"You bet!" Sora grinned. If there was anything that Sora loved in this world, it was Blitzball. He loved every aspect of the game, and it showed. He was captain of the team, and he was only a junior. Usually it was only reserved for seniors, but in Sora's case, he was so good they couldn't find anyone better for the position.  
  
Everyone soon resumed their talking, waiting for the bus to arrive. Sora only caught snitches of it as he looked at his surroundings. It was late autumn and the trees were almost all deprived of their leaves. He sighed; reminiscing on his summer, and wishing it were coming soon again.  
  
Sora chanced to glance at the ground when it happened. A lone bird lay nearby on the sidewalk, looking almost dead...but he could see that it was still moving futilely. It looked as if another bird had attacked it, for it had beak marks all over it. Immediately, Sora felt almost...possessed. He slowly walked towards the bird, unnoticed by his friends. He kneeled down and looked closely at the bird, into its' eyes. It gazed back, almost as if asking him, begging him, to help it. Sora couldn't explain it, but he gradually placed a hand on the bird, over the scars, and concentrated. Concentrated on what, he didn't know. He closed his eyes, and it was as if he could see a great, glowing, golden light in his minds eye. He opened his eyes and pulled his hand away to reveal the bird...and it was, miraculously, healed. The bird jumped onto its tiny legs, gazed up at Sora, and bizarrely, and nodded its beak at him. It then took flight, leaving a confounded Sora behind.  
  
What had just happened?  
  
----------------------------------  
  
There's the first chapter! I hope I got some readers and reviewers with this...just in case, here's a preview of chapter two.  
  
Chapter Two- Long Since Departed  
  
"You can take a seat next to Sora, in the back." Mr. Auron said, monotonously.  
  
Sora gulped, eyes wide, as the silver-haired wonder slowly walked down the isle towards his seat. Their eyes met briefly. And what Sora saw in it made him happier then anything else...  
  
-------  
  
Well, that's all that I think my mind can tolerate right now. Review and make me happy!


	2. Long Since Departed

-The Light of a Feather-  
  
Authors Notes: Welcome, to the second chapter of my fic. My first chapter,  
after reading back on it now, was nothing short of mediocre. I hope to  
remedy that in this chapter, where Sora and Riku meet yet again, Sora remembers some things (finally), and a new evil arises. Read, review, and  
enjoy!  
  
**Chapter 2**-_ Long Since Departed_

The bus ride to Sora's school was always nothing short of dangerous. Half the people on his bus, it seemed, ran on caffeine, and as such, was very dangerous in the morning to other groggy persons. Sora ducked as a pen flew by his head, grazing through his brown locks. Sora stood and glared at the offender, who turned out to be Selphie, a maniacal glint in her eye.  
  
The driver of the bus, the poor soul, hastily ducked as a shoe flew past his head and smacked into his mirror. He glared into its shattered remains and roared, "CUT IT OUT!"  
  
Of course, no one listened.  
  
---  
  
Sora jumped off the bus hastily, chancing a glance back at the bus, which was now smoking at the front. Shaking his head, he walked up the pavement to his school, along with Kairi, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. All were talking animatedly and Sora was unusually quiet, lost in deep thought about what had happened that morning. As they reached the giant staircase in the main hallway, Sora could have sworn that he'd seen a head of silver hair up ahead. But when he glanced again, no one was there.  
  
---  
  
Sora's first period class, Biology, was just starting. Sora, from his seat in the back of the row looked about bored. Mr. Auron was a nice enough guy, but he was just plain boring. He slowly spoke in his monotonous voice, sometimes glancing up at the class. Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Mr. Auron said without any real emotion.  
  
And that was when it allllll changed.  
  
---  
  
Sora was playing with his pencil, trying to balance it on the tips of his fingers, when he heard Mr. Auron say, "Come in."  
  
Sora looked up to see who dared enter his teacher's for fear of boredom class and was greeting with the sight of a boy. No, not just a boy, a _gorgeous_ boy. He has shoulder-length silver hair and the most amazing ocean blue eye-  
  
Wait.  
  
Gorgeous? Amazing?_ Silver-hair?!  
_  
_'What am I thinking?!'_ he silently reprimanded himself. _'Aghhh...!'_ He slowly hit his head with his textbook, as if to knock the intruding thought out. He blamed it on Selphie, _'The crazy romanticist...she's finally getting to me...'  
_  
The mysterious youth handed over a small piece of paper to Mr. Auron. He glanced at it, and said, "Students, please welcome-" at that moment; Sora's book dropped from his hands. He desperately made an attempt to grab it, and missed the name Mr. Auron was saying. _Curses!_ Sora thought. He came back up to hear "...he's just moved here from Klopon Island.  
  
The class, who were not very bothered with this new arrival, muttered "Hey" and "Hello" half-heartedly.  
  
"You can take a seat next to Sora, in the back." Mr. Auron said, monotonously.  
  
Sora gulped, eyes wide, as the silver-haired wonder slowly walked down the isle towards his seat. Their eyes met briefly. And what Sora saw in it made him happier then anything else...  
  
He saw warm recognition there. The boy smiled at him and took his seat, and turned his head to look at the teacher, who was now droning onwards.  
  
But Sora was dumbfounded. Who was this person, and how did they know him?! For it seemed that way... with the look he had just gotten.  
  
"Sora!" Mr. Auron barked, "Would you kindly come up here and write the cell structure of a plant?"  
  
"Wha?!" said Sora, mouth agape.  
  
It was going to be a long, **long** day.  
  
---  
  
Sora continued through his next three periods, Japanese, World History, and Math, without too much trouble. Unless trouble counted the silver-haired bishounen who was also in all of those classes, and seemed to have Sora's replica schedule. However, due to the strictness of his teachers, he hadn't even been able to utter a single syllable to the mystery. Their eyes met many more times, however, and each time ended up with the silver haired boy smiling knowingly, and Sora still looking dumbfounded.  
  
_'Who is he?!'_ Sora said into his mind angrily. _'I should know who he is!'  
_  
But as Sora slowly walked into the cafeteria for lunch, he was still pulling up nothing. However, he had soon remembered the silver-haired child whom he had played with so many years ago. Could it be him? Well...how many other people had silver hair like that... _'Wonderful silver hair...'_ said his brain.  
  
"Ahh!" Sora shouted.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
He whipped around, embarrassed, to find Kairi looked at him concernedly.  
  
He smiled, "Oh, yeah I'm great! I just...uh...saw a spider crawling up my arm!"  
  
"Oh...okay."  
  
An awkward silence broke between them. Kairi began,  
  
"Do you wanna go to lunc-"  
  
But Sora cut her off. "No, I don't really feel so well, actually now that I think about it...I'm gonna go to the nurse. You go on without me, tell the others." He smiled.  
  
"Okay...get better, Sora!" said Kairi. She frowned, but then gave a little smile and pecked him on the cheek. She turned and walked away, towards the cafeteria.  
  
Sora then turned resolutely and walked out to the doors that led into the grounds outside. It was accessible to all students during their lunch period, and was a nice place to think.  
  
---  
  
He walked out across the open soccer field, lost in thought. A few of his friends were playing soccer and motioned for him to come join them. However, he just shook his head and continued walking.  
  
He eventually led himself to a small gazebo, where students could eat outside if they wanted. With the coming of fall, however, more and more students decided to stay inside, where it was warmer. Sora, however, seemed to always be immune to any sort of weather. He loved being outside, and it just calmed him. He let his gaze fall to the ground and he leaned back against the table.  
  
That was until...  
  
"Why, hello there Sora."  
  
Sky blue eyes widened and Sora whipped around to face the silver-haired youth that intruded so upon his thoughts. For about the seventh time that day sky blue met ocean blue.  
  
But this time, everything clicked.  
  
His name was Riku.  
  
Images fled into his thoughts, images of a silver haired boy, running around with himself and Kairi. A silver haired boy, getting ice cream happily. A silver haired boy, fishing, swimming, laughing...  
  
Smiling.  
  
"R-riku?!" Sora was able to utter.  
  
Riku gave his widest smile yet and said, "Nice to see that you didn't forget me, Sora"  
  
"RIKU!" Sora yelled and he latched onto the older boy.  
  
"Surprised, I see," Riku chuckled, "I thought I'd never see you again..."  
  
---  
  
_Flashback  
_  
A seven-year-old Sora was happily playing with his best friends, Kairi and Riku. They were on the beach making sandcastles and swimming.  
  
Eight-year-old Riku gazed, with his ocean blue-green eyes, at Sora, whom was jumping up and down, pointing at an approaching truck, with a rather annoying song playing.  
  
"ICE CREEEEEAM!" the young boy cried.  
  
Riku and Kairi smiled to each other; Sora could get so worked up over something so little. They watched as their best friend bounced over to the ice cream truck and bought them all ice cream.  
  
While over there, the seven-year-old Kairi turned back to Riku, happiness dancing in her eyes. However, Riku was currently frowning at a man who was slowly approaching. His silver hair was apparent as the sunlight brightly shined off of it.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Ansem." Riku said, a bit confused. His uncle was crying and he didn't know why.  
  
"Riku..." Ansem said, the tears apparent in his eyes, "I'm so sorry!" And with that, he hugged a very confused Riku.  
  
"W-why are you crying, Uncle Ansem?"  
  
Ansem looked into his nephews' eyes, full of a confused innocence. He took his hand and said, "Come with me."  
  
Riku looked back over his shoulder at Kairi, who looked just as confused and scared.  
  
Sora came back with three ice cream cones a few minutes later, oblivious to what had happened. He asked, "Where's Riku?"  
  
Little did Kairi and Sora know that that was the last time they would see their friend for a long time.  
  
---  
  
It turned out that Riku's parents, Sephiroth and Aeris, had died in a terrible accident. A great storm had swept through the city, Malacross, where they had been staying to see Aeris' sick mother, Tifa. Malacross was located directly across from the suburbs where Riku and his family lived. The only thing connecting the two was a massive bridge, called The Bridge of Hope. It was named so from a massive war some hundreds of years earlier. The families of Malacross had escaped an invading army by building a hasty bridge, escaping over to the other side, and when the army had tried to pursue, collapsed it, destroying the entire army.  
  
However, the bridge had been rebuilt and labeled a national monument to all of Destiny Isles. When the storm came through, though, the bridge was destroyed. Riku's parents were on the bridge at that time, trying to get home.  
  
Riku had been placed under the care of his Uncle, Ansem, and moved away to Klopon Island. Kairi and Sora were oblivious to this, however, and just wondered why their friend had gone away. When they asked their parents, they were just answered with silent, sad shakes of heads.  
  
After all, it was better to forget about those kinds of things, was it not?  
  
---  
  
The Riku before him now, however, looked much happier. He had grown a ton, of course. His silver hair was the same as always, right at shoulder length. His ocean blue eyes glittered with intelligence and cunning. He was currently smirking at Sora, and said, "You know, you're gonna suffocate me if you squeeze any tighter."  
  
Sora took his arms away, slightly blushing. He was so happy to see his friend again! He just wondered why he hadn't recognized him sooner...I mean, how many people do you meet with shoulder-length, silver hair? Sora frowned, slightly pouting, now completely lost in his thoughts.  
  
Riku, however, didn't mind one bit. He gazed at Sora, and silently thought about how beautiful the other boy was. His brown locks, seemingly defying the laws of gravity, were up and about, spiky as ever. His bright, round, sky blue eyes innocent as ever. His hands were slender, and pointed. And of course, there were his lips. Those shockingly pink lips, which formed so many faces. Riku was fascinated, and could watch them for hours on end, one time being stretched into a toothy grin, while at others, closed, with the lower lip slightly out in a pout. And _adorable_ pout, at that.  
  
Yeah, Riku was gay, and he knew from experience that many of the soon-to-be fan-girls would be horribly surprised. Riku smirked, remembering the last time such an encounter had occurred. But he had to wonder: Was Sora? Riku was impressed at how attracted he was to Sora, already. True, they had been friends once before, but Riku had never in his entire lifetime felt something like this. Had he loved Sora for years without knowing?  
  
Sora, on the other hand, was now trying to get Riku's attention.  
  
"Hellllooooooooooo...Earth to Riku!"  
  
Startled, Riku gazed about warily, only to find his spiky-haired friend looking at him with wide blue eyes.  
  
Riku could have melted at that spot.  
  
But he quickly pulled on his mask and smirked saying, "What is it? No wait! Let me guess...you want something to eat."  
  
As if on cue, Sora's stomach made a huge grumbling noise. Sora slightly pouted. "How did you know?"  
  
"Sora, you're never gonna change." Riku smiled and shook his head, causing his hair to twirl about his shoulders. Sora stared in admiration for a moment, but then shook it off. He was suddenly excited. He grabbed Riku's hand (who immediately blushed), and pulled him forward.  
  
"Where...are...we...going?!" Riku shouted between breaths as he was forcefully pulled back towards the school.  
  
"We're going to the cafeteria! I can't wait for you to meet everyone! Kairi's still here too! She's my girlfriend."  
  
At those words, Riku's heart fell. '_So he has a girlfriend...'  
_  
"...I'm trying to avoid her now, y'know. Sometimes girls can be way to overbearing...not like-" he immediately stopped and finished, "...some people..."  
  
Riku's heart swelled right back up. '_Avoiding his girlfriend, hm?'_  
  
---  
  
Back in the cafeteria, Sora's friends were trying to decide what was wrong with him.  
  
"...And he didn't even want any food!" Kairi exclaimed.  
  
Tidus shook his head, and Wakka replied, "True, that's not like Sora, ya? He's been acting weird all day!"  
  
Selphie was lost in deep thought, something very frightening. It was common knowledge to most of the student body that when Selphie was thinking, either she was thinking up something very devious, or something very far fetched. The former was the answer here.  
  
"Maybe, we should spy on Sora!" she happily exclaimed. Yes, that made perfect sense! Spy on Sora, and when he's not looking...Attack! Selphie's inner-self cackled with glee. Her other friends just stared on warily, afraid and knowing of all that she was capable of.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan!" Selphie happily proclaimed, and everyone leaned in conspiratorially.  
  
---  
  
Sora and Riku finally reached the cafeteria to find all of their friends sitting at a table, conversing with one another in hushed tones. Suddenly, Tidus saw him and waved him over.  
  
"Sora! Come 'ere! And...oh..." his eyes had come to rest on Riku, who was currently smiling at the group "Ahem..." Sora cleared his throat once he got to the table, which was unnecessary considering they had all stopped talking the minute he had gotten close, looking away guiltily.  
  
"Guys, this is Riku! He was one of my best friends back when I was really young. Kairi should remember him!"  
  
As if on cue Kairi's eyes brightened with recognition and she said, "RIKU!" She dashed over and hugged him tightly. Riku smiled and patted her back slightly. "Nice to see you again, Kairi."  
  
"Ohh...we never ever saw you again, after your uncle brought you away, and we were so worried, and..." She stopped, staring Riku over. There was no doubt about it, he was hot.  
  
"Riku..." her eyes suddenly became filled with admiration. Riku was all too used to this look, but he frowned slightly. Wasn't she with Sora? So why was she looking at him that way?  
  
Sora, on the other hand, was happily introducing all of his friends.  
  
"And the blonde is Tidus (Tidus gave a little wave), the red-head is Wakka (he nodded), and the brunette is Selphie!" (She drooled and then came to her senses and latched herself onto Riku's arm.)  
  
"You're really pretty..." she said dreamily, staring into Riku's ocean blue depths. Riku looked away uncomfortably to Sora, who was grinning. "She likes you Riku!" He snickered.  
  
"Uhm...hi." Riku said weakly. Selphie was currently drooling a river down Riku's arm. He slowly pulled it away, not to disturb her. She didn't even notice.  
  
"Anyways," Sora said, "Riku just came back, so why not throw him a welcome- back party?!"  
  
Selphie jumped up and down in glee, "Parrrrrrrrtyyyyyyyyy!"  
  
Kairi smiled, "Sounds good to me..." she was still gazing at Riku. He frowned at this...something was off...  
  
---  
  
From the other side of the cafeteria, hiding in the shadows was a cloaked figure. He was gazing interestedly at the pair, Sora and Riku.  
  
"Hmm..." he said to himself, "So that's who carries the fate of his friends," he said slowly, looking at Sora. "We'll see how long you last, _Sora_."  
  
He vanished.  
  
---  
  
And from high on a hill, where an ancient tree spread its great branches into the Sun, a goddess waited patiently. Watching, always watching.  
  
The time was almost upon them.  
  
---  
  
And end Chapter 2! Hopefully, it's gotten better. I've decided on a RxS pairing cause they're just so awesome. Any and all flames will be ignored/laughed at. All otherwise comments/constructive criticism is completely welcome!  
  
---  
  
Here's a preview for Chapter 3- The Forgotten Destiny  
  
Sora shook his head in confusedly. This couldn't be...  
  
Riku slowly turned around, eyes wide, gazing at Sora in a new light.  
  
A new light indeed, for Sora seemed to be bathing in it.  
  
---


	3. The Forgotten Destiny

-The Light of a Feather-  
  
Authors Notes: Aha, thanks for all the reviews guys! If you've ever written a fanfic, you know that the feeling of people enjoying your story is the best part, and they help you to keep going. It makes me glad to know that people enjoy my writing...this one's for you guys!  
  
**Chapter 3**-_The Forgotten Destiny_

The day had ended and Sora was feeling ecstatic. '_Riku's party's tomorrow! It's gonna be so fun!'_  
  
It had been about a week since Riku had come back. He and Sora had really hit it off, and it seemed like they'd known each other their whole lives...err, which they did, but they **had** been separated, y'know. ( ; ) Kairi and Sora were still together, which confused Riku. It seemed that every day, Kairi became more and more flirtatious with Riku and spent less time with Sora. Sora, however, was completely oblivious with the arrival of his best friend, and planning the party.  
  
"Soooo...Riku," Kairi said in a giggly voice from behind him. Riku groaned on the inside and ran a hand through his hair, "Yes, Kairi?"  
  
"Welll...your party's tomorrow...I was wondering if you wanted to do something..._special_, for it" She emphasized the word special with a bat of her eyelashes and a high, somewhat false voice.  
  
Riku sighed. He had had it with all the flirting behind Sora's back. He wanted to know what was going on. "Kairi listen I-"he immediately stopped when Kairi placed her lips upon his. Riku's eyes widened to about the size of dinner plates before he roughly shoved Kairi away from him. She landed on her butt with a small "Ouch!"  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Riku yelled, obviously infuriated. Kairi was gazing up at him, eyes half lidded, when they suddenly opened, as if she was realizing something. "Oh, Riku!" she cried, tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry!" And with that, she got up and ran down the sidewalk, away from Riku.   
  
Riku stood dumbfounded.  
  
---

Sora sighed happily. Autumn was his favorite season of all. He was walking home, and was gazing avidly at the trees that surrounded the road. He smiled at their different colors, the wind that played through their leaves, and through his hair. Autumn was definitely the best season of them all.

He arrived home and threw his book bag against the wall. "Mom, I'm home!"  
  
"Hello Dear!" his mother called from the bedroom upstairs.

Sora ran up to greet her. "Hey Mom, do you mind if I go out for a little while to get a few things?"  
  
She smiled, "Go ahead. Just be back before dark."  
  
He smiled, "Thanks!" and ran back outside.

Selphie watched Sora running down the sidewalk from her bush. Oh yeah, she was stalking him. But it was for his own good! She grinned evilly when she noted his window being open.

And there seemed to be vines growing right up to the windowsill!

Muahahahahaha!  
  
---

Sora's at the store, looking through party stuff, when...  
  
"Hey Sora!"  
  
Sora: EEP! OO  
  
He spun around to come face to face with a grinning Riku. "Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Uhmuhmuhm...nothing! What're _you_ here for?"  
  
"Oh...just stuff, y'know..." He holds up a small list.  
  
"Oh...heh..heh..."  
  
There's an awkward silence. Riku looks at the ground, and back to Sora's face, and then to the ground again. '_Gah, I should just tell him how I feel! What's the worst that could happen?_'  
  
Meanwhile, Sora is gazing at Riku's face with a hint of a daze. '_He's so beautiful...so, so beautiful...beautifulbeautifulbeauti-AH! He's looking at me!'_  
  
Sora turns away quickly. "Uhm...I gotta go! Bye!" He runs away.  
  
Riku gazes at his retreating form with a sad look. _'Will I ever tell him?'_  
  
It is the day of the party, and everyone is excited. Kairi had stopped flirting with Riku, and had been pretty introverted for the past couple of days. No one was paying too much attention to her, though, in the hype of the party.  
  
It had been decided that they'd hold it at Sora/Riku's house. Riku had, apparently, moved in near to Sora. He was right next to him, actually! Sora didn't know how he could be so dense as to not notice someone moving in RIGHT NEXT TO HIS HOUSE, but it didn't matter. Everyone was excited, and basically in a good mood, and that was all that mattered.   
  
Practically half the school showed up for his party, and it was...insanely awesome. There isn't enough room to describe everything, so here's a brief description:  
  
200 teenagers, unsupervised, with an endless supply of alcohol.  
  
Oh yeah, it was pretty wicked.  
  
Riku was stumbling about the yard by now, looking for someone: Sora. He didn't know how he lost him...all he had done was gone and grabbed a drink. Then a second. Then a third, a fourth, a fifth.  
  
He was pretty wasted by now. Where's that- Aha! He saw Sora laughing on the other side of the yard. He determinedly propped himself up onto the ground, and walked towards Sora.  
  
He hit the ground.  
  
When he got back up, he saw Sora walking inside by himself.  
  
'_Must...reach...SORA!'_  
  
He propped himself on the side of the house and slowly made his way towards the door that Sora had just entered. He heard a few people call his name, but he didn't care. All he wanted right now was currently standing a few feet into the house.  
  
Sora was having a great time. He had been drinking just as much as his friends...but he noted that while they seemed to be getting more and more drunk, it wasn't affecting him at all. He decided to walk up to his room.  
  
Riku groaned as he watched Sora ascend the stairs of his household.  
  
Sora was sitting on his bed, thinking. What was going on tonight? He felt sort of...weird.  
  
That was when his whole world was changed.  
  
Sora saw a bright flash of light in front of his face. Then he was falling, falling fast again.  
  
Right into a grassy field, with an ancient tree.  
  
"Well Sora, glad to see you made it back okay. Not that I doubted you would."  
  
Sora looked up...that beautiful lady...  
  
And then he suddenly remembered his dream.  
  
"Ah! Wait wait...tell me what's going on!"  
  
She grinned and said, "Come here, and sit with me." She motioned to the grass and sat down herself. Sora noted that she was extremely elegant...like a queen.  
  
"Well Sora, there is quite a story to tell. What I'm about to tell you may change you completely, so be ready."  
  
"You see..."  
  
End of Chapter 3, Part **1**. Hah, I'm so sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger. The rest will be coming tomorrow! Just hold on.! I swear that this gets better...I've sort of been in a slump. So do expect this whole chapter, both Part 1 and 2 to be revised in the near future. 


End file.
